


Of Comics and Quickies

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Assplay (minor), Blowjobs, Comic Book Stores, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lumax, lol, you're welcome ajson you weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: Lucas and Max go to the comic book shop in Starcourt. Lucas is excited over a spare issue of one of his favorite comics, but Max is more excited about something else.Characters are 19, because you know the Party would still be excited over comic books at 19.





	Of Comics and Quickies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts), [brenna_the_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenna_the_rose/gifts).



> ajson: Here it is. Finally.  
> Brenna: I bet you remember this day.

"Holy shit!"

Max only smirked at her boyfriend's excitability, but Lucas held up a thin, papery comic as if it held the secrets of the universe. "At last! I found it!"

"Couldn't you just have borrowed a copy from Will?"

Lucas just shot her a look. "No. Do you know how often he uses that against me."

"Will?"

"Yeah. 'Hey, if I let you borrow it again, you owe me quarters for the arcade."

Max just shook her head, amused. "You all are still in eighth grade, I swear to god."

"Says the girl who makes 'that's what she said' jokes."

She just rolled her eyes, smiling, and lightly slapped his arm.

"That's abusive!" Lucas said.

"Shut up, Stalker," Max said, still grinning, and pecked him on the cheek.

Lucas blushed and smiled back.

Max still made him a lovestruck idiot. They technically hadn't started dating until 18 (Max's mother's rules) but they'd spent most of their teenage years lightly dancing around each other.

Lucas was really, really happy that Max loved him back.

"Are you going to buy it?" Max asked, taking the prized issue of X-Men #134.

Lucas nodded, his eyes already scanning over the shelves of comics.

As she watched him gaping at the shelves, Max took a moment to let her eyes rove over her boyfriend.

She felt a slight pressure between her legs and shifted slightly.

Lucas didn't notice, already a few feet away and reading through another comic. Max peeked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows. "Fantastic Four?"

"It's fun!"

"No, it's stupid."

"Hey, if Fantastic Four hadn't come out, none of these comics would be here."

Max only sighed, and Lucas simply shrugged off her blasphemous comment and kept reading.

The pressure was really starting to bother her, and Max glanced around. A little bit away, there was a shelf that would hide anyone from view, set up so that it would be very difficult to see what she was planning.

While Lucas was busy flipping through a Captain America comic, the redhead smirked devilishly and very subtly unzipped his jeans.

Lucas froze. Max glanced up at him and saw that he has still looking at the comic, but his eyes flicked over to her.

"Now?" he whispered.

"Right now," Max whispered back. "Come here."

She took his hand and led him over the shelves.

"Max, no!" Lucas whispered. "What if someone sees?"

"Then I'll say I'm tying my shoes," Max said.

"But that doesn't--"

"Shut up," she said, kneeling down in front of him.

"But Max--"

"Are you saying you don't want me to?" she asked, raising a brow.

Lucas was silent.

"I thought so. Now hush, boy."

Licking her lips, Max unbuttoned her boyfriend's jeans, letting them down, and grinned at the bulge in his boxers. Reaching up, she pulled her shirt up, grinning as Lucas realized she didn't bother with a bra.

She was way too excited now, and she snaked a free hand down her own pants, and used the other to hold gently massage Lucas's dick through the fabric.

Lucas groaned softly, bucking his hips into her hand. Max grinned.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Y-yeah." Lucas was having a very hard time remembering how to put together sentences.

She lifted his underwear up and lowered and his dick popped out and almost hit her in the face. Max smiled and poked out her tongue, flicking at it.

Glancing around, Lucas groaned softly as she slowly took the tip in her mouth, hand tightening on the shelf. Daring, he reached his hand down from her hair to gently press her tit.

"Good," Max whispered, pulling away and jerking him with an evil smile. "Good boy."

The redhead went back down, bobbing her head a few times and swiping her tongue across.

Nobody was looking (she thought, but couldn't be sure) so Max opened her mouth wider, bobbing a few times, and pushed her face further onto his shaft.

"Shit, Max," Lucas whispered, and she hummed, choking and pulling back.

An employee heard. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Max nearly laughed.

"Uh, fine!" Lucas squeaked.

His jeans had slipped to his knees, along with his underwear, and the redhead smiled at her opportunity. Still sucking, she reached up and placed her hand on his ass, gently sneaking it closer to her goal.

Then, slipped inside.

Lucas gasped, thrusting forward suddenly, and Max felt the tip touch her throat for only a moment, her eyes rolling up as she muffled her gag.

"Sorry, sorry," he whispered.

Max only hummed, now ever-so-slowly playing with her boyfriend's hole.

Pulling off, she grinned, still pushing and pulling her finger, and circled her hand across his dick. "Good?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Really good."

She was going to go back down, when--

"Lucas!"

Lucas jumped, turning to see Dustin on the other side of the shelf.

"Oh! Uh--"

"What's up?" Dustin beamed, an open comic in his hands, and Lucas inwardly sighed with relief, knowing that Dustin couldn't see Max right below.

"Uh, nothing! Just poking around," Lucas said, trying to ignore the fact that, if anything, Max was poking around. "Yeah."

"Everything cool? You look kind of--"

"What?"

"I don't know. Sick? You're really sweaty."

She'd gone back down on Lucas, leisurely bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh. Well, uh--agh--I've been feeling a bit weird lately, I guess."

Dustin nodded sagely. "Yeah, looks like it. Hope you're better soon."

"Th-thanks," Lucas managed to say, and Dustin clapped him on the back before crossing to the other side of the store.

"We could have been caught!" he squeaked to Max once Dustin was out of earshot.

"But we weren't," Max said, smirking and spitting on his cock. "Unless...you want me to stop?"

"No! No, no. Um, I mean--"

His girlfriend just giggled softly, sticking her tongue out and lightly hitting the tip against it, before going back down altogether.

Max's finger still hadn't stopped. The combination of that, the blowjob, and just Max herself was getting to be a bit much for Lucas.

"Max," he whispered anxiously. "Max, I'm gonna--Max--"

She didn't slow down. She sped up. Her finger pumped in and out of his ass, picking up speed, and she swirled her tongue around the tip, winking at him.

That was it. The wink. Lucas gasped, grabbing the sides of her head, and _pushed,_ shooting ropes down her throat. Max gagged, her eyes rolling up, and pulled away. A final strand of cum splashed across her face, and she grinned, wiping it off her face and swallowing it.

"Holy shit," Lucas breathed,

"Told you it would be worth it," Max said, winking, and pulled her shirt down. Her other hand reappeared out of her pants, dripping, and she sucked her own mess off of herself as well.

She stood up, fixing her hair, humming as though nothing at all had happened, and kissed her boyfriend lightly, smirking. "Full round when we get home?" she whispered.

"You bet," Lucas whispered back.

Max smiled, taking her boyfriend's hand, and they left to buy the comics.

* * *

 "Max was there the whole time?" Dustin muttered. "What was that about?"

"It ought to be obvious," Stacey whispered, letting his cock pop out of her mouth. "Didn't want to be interrupted, I bet."

Dustin only nodded, groaning as the blonde girl swirled her tongue around the head.


End file.
